stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
Fast Times when the Rip Tide's High
"Fast Times when the Rip Tide's High" is the eighth episode of the first season of Stoked, and the eighth overall. Summary When Reef and Fin get stuck on an island after a surf-off, they must work together to survive. Meanwhile when Lo books a surfboard tour at the resort to please her dad, it does not end well. Plot Reef, Lance, Ripper and Broseph are surfing at The Office, however head back for work. They bump into Fin, who has decided to wear her bikini under her clothes so she would have to do "less laundry". Brospeh sees that Fin has the new Stoked magazine, and she exclaims that she is glad there is a girl on the cover since barely any girls have made it. Reef replies that girls just aren't as good as boys are at surfing, causing the girls to become angry and storm off. Johnny tries to impress Emma by stating that girls are equally as good as guys, but is shot down when Emma suggests that he should ask Samantha from the golf course to be his girlfriend. Andrew Baumer hands the employees their guest scores, and Reef shows off his higher score to Fin. The two decide to have a surf off. Hoping to convince her dad, Lo shows off her guest evaluation score, but he's not convinced that Lo has learned her lesson from the party she threw--her dad allows her to think of an idea that would bring in more tourists. Lo manages to book the famous Vintage Surfboard Tour at the hotel, snagging from one her dad's biggest rivals in the hotel industry. Reef and Fin have their contest. Originally they had a surf off but started competing too much, including who could hold their breath the longest. After coming back up for air, they discover that they had drifted out to sea. They find an island and quickly paddle towards it. Reef finds it cool, but panics when Fin tells him that they could be there forever. Fin plans a way to survive but it ends up in a competition. Fin is able to provide for herself, and does significantly better than Reef, however Reef is too stubborn to admit it. After Fin offers Reef her meal and a warm fire for his surrender, Reef refuses. Fin goes back to the sea, but gets stung by a jellyfish. Reef is willing to pee on Fin's foot, but after they make a deal. Reef and Fin also agree never to speak of what had happened again. The Vintage Surfboard Tour is set up, and Lo's dad is extremely happy, telling Lo that she may have a chance to come back to the penthouse. Emma tries to find Reef and Fin, however they are missing and she assumes that they are on a date. Broseph admires the boards, especially the most valuable surfboard, the Duke Vullca Wood surfboard. The Kahuna recommends that Broseph ride it when he gets the chance. Lo takes Kai, the guy who set up the tour, to the spa and leaves Emma in charge. The tour is going well, however Emma has to pee very badly. Unable to get a hold of Lo, Emma first asks Johnny to look over the display, but he was busy with a tourist, so Emma asks Broseph to which he agrees. Emma returns to see The Duke gone, along with Broseph. Lo's relaxation is interrupted when her dad demands where the board had went, shocking Kai. After they all gather, they all discover that Broseph had took the board to surf. They all arrive to the beach to see Broseph ripping the waves but he wipes out. The board flies out of the water and is destroyed by a shark, each saying that they are dead. Broseph returns saying how awesome the ride was, and the group stating that it was the ride that counts, except for Kai who is angry and upset. On the island, Reef and Fin talk to each other and lean against each other by the fire. The two decide that if they die, they may as well share a kiss. As they are about to kiss, they are interrupted by Emma and Lo, as the group went around the beach to gather pieces of The Duke. The rest of the gang reveals that the spot Reef and Fin are at is only about ten minutes away from the hotel. Reef and Fin hug each other, stating they were safe, and agree to keep everything a secret. Trivia * The girl Reef wants on the cover of ''Stoked'' Magazine is already on the cover, just not her whole body. * This is the first Fin sees Reef naked, caused by her own doing. * This is also the first time, and the only time to date, that Fin mentions her grandmother. * Stoked Radio: ** Monkey Mask by Meligrove Band ** Give In by The Hundreds and Thousands * Emma predicts that Reef and Fin will eventually hook up, and she thinks they were skipping work to hook up. * Mr. Ridgemount is first seen not in his black suit. * Fin is right about the riptide, as one is supposed to paddle sideways to get out before getting pulled out to sea. * MIA means Missing in Action. * Peeing on someone's foot after they have been stung by a jellyfish does not help; only vinegar and salt water can help. Urine, spirits, alcohol, and ammonia can have negative effects on a jellyfish sting. Goofs * When Reef and Fin are found by Emma and the others, the shadow of the fish hanging on Fin's hut is shown even though the fish are no longer over the fire. Appearances * Reef * Fin * Lo * Broseph * Emma * Johnny * Bummer * Ripper * No Pants Lance * The Kahuna * Mr. Ridgemount * Mrs. Ridgemount * Kai Quotes Emma: You're wearing your bikini? Fin: Yeah, I ran out of undies. Johnny: Didn't anyone show you the staff laundry hut? Fin: Yes, but I hate doing laundry. I decided to live my whole life in my bikini! Lo: Eww, that's kind of gross! Fin: What? It gets clean in the ocean. Reef: (To Fin) Mornin', Ugly! Fin: Nice hair, want some scissors? Lo: (After Reef Splashes water on her) Thanks! Fin: Oh, they've come up with this great new invention; it's called a towel. Reef: Where were you?! Obviously not catching up on your beauty sleep! Broseph: (Notices a magazine in Fin's hands) Is that the new Stoked Magazine? Fin: (Holding up the magazine) Yes! Blaine Dixie scored the cover. Reef: (Takes the magazine) So, what's the big deal? Fin: It's a big deal because girls almost never score the cover of surf magazines. Emma: It's so not right! Reef: That's because they suck compared to guys! (The girls gasp) Johnny: Oh no, he didn't! Reef: (Shows the centerfold page he is looking at) Now, that I would put on the cover! Fin: Please tell me you'll never procreate! (Motions for Lo and Emma) Come on, girls! (They walk off, noses in the air. Johnny runs to catch up with the girls) Johnny: Hey, for the record, I think girls are pretty much better at everything. Emma: Aww! See, that's why you'll have a girlfriend! Johnny: So you think I'm boyfriend material? Emma: Definitely! (Gasps) You should ask Samantha from the golf course out. Johnny: (Disappointed) Yeah, yeah, I'll do that! Reef: (Laughs) So deep in the friend zone! Fin: Nice wipeout on that round house. Reef: Stick around and I'll teach you something called an aerial. Fin: Whatever, my grandmother gets more air than you! Fin: (After taking a bite from a fish) Yummy! But could use some sea salt. (Reef tries to take one of Fin's fish) Don't even think about it! Reef: I wasn't! I'm not even hungry. (Stomach growls) Fin: You sure about— (A jellyfish stings Fin) Ow ow ow ow! Reef: What happened, get a cramp from eating to much? Fin: I think I got stung by a jellyfish! Reef: For real? Cool! Fin: Ow! Don't just stand there; do something! Ow ow ow! Reef: There's only one way to help a jellyfish sting; you have to pee on it! Fin: What?! No way, that can't be! Reef: Oh, it be, sister! Fin: If you're lying, I will kill you! I don't think I could pee on my own foot! Reef: A guy could do that! Fin: You're right! Women can create life, give birth and feed a baby, and men can pee on their own foot! Reef: Well, if you're going to be like that, I'm not gonna help you! Fin: No no no, please. I can't believe I'm asking you to do this, but could you pee on my foot? Reef: Say pretty please! Fin: (Angry) REEF! Broseph: (After riding a wave) Yeah, baby! Reef: Better get back; we're gonna be late again! Broseph: One more wave, bro! Reef: One more! Bummer: Listen up, everybody! I got your staff evaluations from yesterday and I have one thing to say! Are you all zombies? Did I accidentally hire the walking dead? (Reading e-vals) Four, six, three, seven. Reef, nine out of ten. Very nice. Fin, six. Reef: Yeeaah, I beat you again! Fin: No way! There was a rock band on my floor; they had a pig roast in the room! Reef: Nine out of ten! Oh Yeah! Oh Yeah! I'm the king of the staff evaluations! Bummer: I got to say it's encouraging how seriously you're taking guest feedback. Reef: Oh, we're not! I just want to kick her butt! Told you guys rule! Bummer: All right, that's enough! You're already late! Out, out, out! Reef: So, you're still mad at me? Fin: Yeah, until you take back what you said about female surfers! Reef: Hey, just because you can't catch the same waves as I can doesn't mean you're any less of a surfer—oh, wait; it does! (Laughs) Fin: That's it! Okay, I challenge you to a surf off right now! Reef: I think I hear a toilet calling your name! Fin, come clean me, Fin! Fin: Scared of getting your butt kicked by a girl? Reef: Hey, I'm laid-back at lunch time and aggressive at crunch time. Bring it! Fin: You know we'll get a strike! Reef: Ha! I laugh at strikes! Fin: Let's do this! Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes That Need Videos